sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Walker
| birth_place = Glendale, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Santa Clarita, California, U.S. | death_cause = Single-vehicle collision | burial_place = Forest Lawn Memorial Park Hollywood Hills, Los Angeles, California | education = Village Christian School | net_worth = $25 million (2014) Weisman, Aly. "Paul Walker Left His Entire $25 Million Estate To His 15-Year-Old Daughter — But Things Could Get Messy", Business Insider, published April 2, 2014. Retrieved May 11, 2015. | relatives = | occupation = ActorWeisman, Aly. "Paul Walker Left His Entire $25 Million Estate To His 15-Year-Old Daughter — But Things Could Get Messy", Business Insider, published April 2, 2014. Retrieved May 11, 2015. | years_active = 1975–2013 | partner = Rebecca McBrain | children = 1 | signature = }} Paul William Walker IV (September 12, 1973 – November 30, 2013) was an American actor, social activist and philanthropist. He was best known for his role as Brian O'Conner in The Fast and the Furious franchise. Walker began his career as a child actor during the 1970s and 1980s, but first gained recognition in the early 1990s after appearing in the television soap opera The Young and the Restless. He soon transitioned into film, and received praise in 1999 for his performances in the teen films She's All That and Varsity Blues, which helped kickstart his career. Walker then gained international fame after starring in The Fast and the Furious. He subsequently gained commercial success in a number of other action and thriller films, enjoying critical praise for his performances in Joy Ride (2001), Into the Blue (2005), and Running Scared (2006). Walker also enjoyed critical and commercial success in other genres, such as the survival drama Eight Below (2006) and the war film Flags of Our Fathers (2006). Later in his career, Walker featured as a presenter for the marine biology series Expedition Great White and became known for his philanthropic efforts, founding the disaster-relief charity Reach Out Worldwide (ROWW) in 2010. Walker died on November 30, 2013 at age 40 as a passenger in a single-car crash alongside friend and driver Roger Rodas. Walker's father and daughter filed separate wrongful death lawsuits against Porsche, which resulted in settlements. At the time of his death, Walker did not complete filming Furious 7 (2015), so it was delayed for rewrites until his brother Cody completed his filming with CGI. The song "See You Again" by Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth was commissioned for the ''Furious 7'' soundtrack as a tribute to Walker. Early life Walker was born in Glendale, California, the son of Cheryl (née Crabtree), a fashion model, and Paul William Walker III, a sewer contractor and boxer who was a two-time Golden Gloves champion. Paul's paternal grandfather had a boxing career as "'Irish' Billy Walker". Paul's ancestry was mostly English, with some German, Swiss, and Irish. * * * One of his grandfathers raced factory cars for Ford in the 1960s. The oldest of five siblings, Walker was raised primarily in the Sunland community of Los Angeles and attended high school in the San Fernando Valley, graduating from Sun Valley's Village Christian School in 1991. He was raised in a Mormon household. After high school, Walker attended several community colleges in Southern California, majoring in marine biology. Career Walker began his small screen career as a toddler, when he starred in a television commercial for Pampers. He began modeling at age two and began working on television shows in 1985 with roles in shows such as Highway to Heaven, Who's the Boss?, The Young and the Restless, and Touched by an Angel. That year he starred in a commercial for Showbiz Pizza. Walker's film career began in 1986, with the horror/comedy film Monster in the Closet. In 1987, he appeared in The Retaliator (aka Programmed to Kill), a low budget cyborg action film, with Robert Ginty. He and his sister Ashlie were contestants on a 1988 episode of the game show I'm Telling!, in which they finished in second place. In 1993, he played Brandon Collins on the CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless. He and his co-star Heather Tom, who played Victoria Newman, were nominated for Outstanding Lead Actor and Actress in a soap opera at the Youth in Film Awards. In 1998, Walker made his feature film debut in the comedy Meet the Deedles, which finally gained him fame. This subsequently led to supporting roles in the movies Pleasantville (1998), Varsity Blues (1999), She's All That (1999), and The Skulls (2000). in 2 Fast 2 Furious.|alt=]] In 2001, Walker's breakthrough role arrived when he starred opposite actor Vin Diesel in the successful action film The Fast and the Furious, the first film in the franchise. The film established Walker as a notable film star and leading man and led to his reprise of the role in the 2003 sequel 2 Fast 2 Furious. He continued his career with leading roles in films such as Joy Ride (2001), Timeline (2003), and Into the Blue (2005). He had a supporting role in Clint Eastwood's adaptation of Flags of Our Fathers (2006). Walker then starred in the crime thriller Running Scared and Walt Disney Pictures' Eight Below, both released in 2006. Eight Below garnered critical-acclaim and opened in first place at the box office, grossing over US$20 million during its first weekend. During the filming of Running Scared, director Wayne Kramer stated that "Walker is that guy on some level" when comparing Walker with his character in the movie, Joey Gazelle. Kramer continued on to say that he "loved working with Walker because as a director he's completely supportive of my vision of what the film is. And even better, he's completely game for it." Walker starred in the independent film The Lazarus Project, which was released on DVD on October 21, 2008. He subsequently returned to The Fast and the Furious franchise, reprising his role in Fast & Furious, which was released on April 3, 2009. Walker then appeared in the crime drama Takers, which began filming in September 2008 and was released in August 2010. The Coty Prestige fragrance brand Davidoff Cool Water for Men announced in January 2011 that Walker was going to be the new face of the brand as of July 2011. He reprised his role in the fifth installment of The Fast and the Furious series, Fast Five (2011), and again in Fast & Furious 6 (2013). For this film, he won the 2014 MTV Movie Award as best on-screen duo, with Vin Diesel. He was part of an ensemble cast in Wayne Kramer's Pawn Shop Chronicles (2013), which was Walker's last film released before his death. Shortly after his death, the Hurricane Katrina based film Hours, which he had completed earlier in 2013, was released on December 13, 2013. He had also completed the action film Brick Mansions, a remake of the French film District 13, which was released in April 2014. At the time of his death, Walker had been filming Furious 7, which was slated for release in July 2014. The film was completed by using his brothers Caleb and Cody as his body doubles/stand-ins, and CGI, and was released in April 2015. * *'Fast & Furious 7' will shoot scenes with doubles and replace Paul Walker with CGI to keep him in the film – NY Daily News * Walker was also set to play Agent 47 in the video game adaptation Hitman: Agent 47, but died before production began. Personal life Walker lived in Santa Barbara with his dogs. He and Rebecca McBrain, a one-time girlfriend, had a daughter named Meadow Rain Walker, who lived with her mother in Hawaii for 13 years and then moved to California to live with Walker in 2011. Her godfather is Vin Diesel. At the time of his death, Walker was dating Jasmine Pilchard-Gosnell. They had been dating since she was 16 and he was 33. Walker was raised in a Mormon household, but later became a non-denominational Christian. He held a brown belt in Brazilian jiu-jitsu under Ricardo "Franjinha" Miller at Paragon Jiu-Jitsu and was awarded his black belt by Miller posthumously. Walker had an interest in marine biology, and joined the board of directors of The Billfish Foundation in 2006. He fulfilled a lifelong dream by starring in a National Geographic Channel series Expedition Great White (later retitled Shark Men), which premiered in June 2010. He spent 11 days as part of the crew, catching and tagging seven great white sharks off the coast of Mexico. The expedition, led by Chris Fischer, founder and CEO of Fischer Productions, along with Captain Brett McBride and Dr. Michael Domeier of the Marine Conservation Science Institute, took measurements, gathered DNA samples, and fastened real-time satellite tags to the great white sharks. This allowed Dr. Domeier to study migratory patterns, especially those associated with mating and birthing, over a five-year period. In March 2010, Walker went to Constitución, Chile to offer his help and support to the people injured in the 8.8 magnitude earthquake that struck on February 27. He flew with his humanitarian aid team, Reach Out Worldwide, to Haiti to lend a helping hand to the 2010 Haiti earthquake victims. A car enthusiast, he competed in the Redline Time Attack racing series in which he raced on the AE Performance Team driving a BMW E92 M3. His car was sponsored by Etnies, Brembo Brakes, Öhlins, Volk, OS Giken, Hankook, Gintani, and Reach Out Worldwide. Walker had been preparing for an auto show prior to his death. Walker also had a large car collection of about 30 cars, a portion of which he co-owned along with Roger Rodas. The collection included (but is not limited to): * A large number of Saleen Mustangs, including a Saleen SSC (foxbody), SA10 (foxbody), 2x S281-E (SN95), S351 Speedster (SN95), and 6 others * Audi S4 (B5) * BMW M1 * BMW 2002tii Touring Alpina * 2x BMW E30 M3 * 3x BMW E36 M3 Lightweight * Chevrolet Corvette (C1) * Chevrolet Chevelle SS convertible * Ferrari 360 Challenge Stradale * Ferrari 400i * Ferrari F355 Spider Fiorano edition * Ferrari Testarossa * Ford Bronco II * Ford GT (1st gen with a Whipple supercharger producing a claimed 800 hp) * Boss 302 Mustang (1st gen) * Ford Mustang Cobra R * Ford Mustang Eleanor recreation * 2012 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 * 2013 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 * Lincoln Continental (4th gen) convertible * Maserati Quattroporte * Mercedes-Benz 560 SL * 2009 Nissan 370Z (movie car driven by Gisele Yashar (Gal Gadot) in Fast Five) * Nissan R34 Skyline GT-R Spec V (not street legal in the U.S.) * Nissan Silvia (S15) (not street legal in the U.S.) * 3x Porsche 911 997 GT3 RS (two orange on black, one green on black) * 2x Porsche 930 Turbo (both in Guards Red) * Rolls-Royce Ghost * Saleen S7 * 1965 Shelby Ford Mustang GT350SR continuation car. * Toyota Supra Mk4 (targa roof, single turbocharger conversion) * Volvo P1800 Roger Rodas became Walker's financial adviser in 2007 and helped to establish Reach Out Worldwide. Rodas, a pro-am racer was the CEO of Always Evolving, a Valencia high-end vehicle performance shop owned by Walker. Walker was also a close friend of his 2 Fast 2 Furious co-star Tyrese Gibson. * * * Vin Diesel considered Walker to be like a brother, both on and off screen, and affectionately called him "Pablo". Walker's mother referred to her son as Diesel's "other half". Death On November 30, 2013 at around 3:30 p.m. PST, Walker and Roger Rodas, 38, left an event for Walker's charity Reach Out Worldwide for victims of Typhoon Haiyan (Yolanda), with Rodas driving his Porsche Carrera GT. In a speed zone on Hercules Street near Kelly Johnson Parkway in Valencia, Santa Clarita, California, the car crashed into a concrete lamp post and two trees and burst into flames. * * *Schabner, Dean (November 30, 2013). 'Fast and Furious' Star Paul Walker Killed in Crash". ABC News. * * Rodas died of multiple trauma while Walker died from the combined effects of trauma and burns. Both of their bodies were burned beyond recognition. The curve where Walker and Rodas were killed is a popular spot for drifting cars. No alcohol or other drugs were found in either man's system, and neither mechanical failure nor road conditions appeared to play a role. Police found no evidence of drag racing. The investigation concluded that the car's speed between and and age of the tires were the primary reasons for the crash. With Furious 7 in the middle of filming at the time of Walker's death, Universal announced an indeterminate hiatus on the production, citing a desire to speak with his family before determining what to do with the film. Numerous friends and movie stars posted tributes to Walker on social media. His body was cremated and his ashes were buried in a non-denominational ceremony at Forest Lawn Memorial Park. His life was later chronicled in the documentary I Am Paul Walker, which was released on August 11, 2018. Legal repercussions In December 2014, Walker's father, Paul III, filed a wrongful death claim against Rodas' estate seeking the return of or "a proportionate share" of revenue generated by a group of automobiles that were jointly owned by both Walker and Rodas. In September 2015, Walker's daughter Meadow filed a wrongful death lawsuit against Porsche for the death of her father, claiming that the Porsche Carrera GT had numerous design defects including a history of instability, and that its seat belt placement can cause harm upon impact. However, Porsche denied any wrongdoing and blamed Walker himself, stating: "The perils, risk, and danger were open and obvious and known to him, and he chose to conduct himself in a manner so as to expose himself to such perils, dangers, and risks, thus assuming all the risks involved in using the vehicle." In April 2016, U.S. District Court Judge Philip S. Gutierrez ruled in favor of Porsche in a separate lawsuit filed by Roger Rodas' widow, Kristine.ANTHONY McCARTNEY, Judge: Porsche not at fault in crash that killed Paul Walker April 5, 2016 The ruling had no bearing on two other cases against Porsche which have been filed by Walker's father, who is also the executor of the actor's estate, and his daughter. Walker's father and daughter both reached an agreement with Porsche. Filmography Film Television Music videos Awards and nominations References External links * * * Category:1973 births Category:2013 deaths Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century American racing drivers Category:American Christians Category:American Jeet Kune Do practitioners Category:American humanitarians Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male models Category:American male soap opera actors Category:American male television actors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Swiss descent Category:American philanthropists Category:American activists Category:American practitioners of Brazilian jiu-jitsu Category:Burials at Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Hollywood Hills) Category:Deaths from fire in the United States Category:Accidental deaths in California Category:Former Latter Day Saints Category:Male actors from California Category:Male actors from Glendale, California Category:Male actors of German descent Category:Male models from California Category:People awarded a black belt in Brazilian jiu-jitsu Category:People from Glendale, California Category:Philanthropists from California Category:Road incident deaths in California Category:Activists from California